Project tests the hypothesis that hyperimmune anti-HIV intravenous immunoglobulin (HIVIG) will be efficacious, safe, and tolerable when administered with ZDV to HIV-infected pregnant women and their newborn infants for prevention of vertical transmission of HIV.